Kiss me, Granger
by degrangefoy
Summary: Seperti kedua sejoli yang akan rujuk. Demi Merlin, sepasang insan yang sama-sama keras kepala, musuh bebuyutan saat tahun pertama, kedua asrama yang selalu dikenal tidak pernah damai dan juga perbedaan status darah. Enjoy! RnR?


**Disclamaire : JK. Rowling**

**Enjoy! **

Langkah-langkah cepat memecahkan kesunyian koridor Hogwarts. Sinar bulan keperakan bersinar dengan samar-samar. Memberikan sedikit pencahayaan pada seseorang yang tengah berlari itu. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal membiarkan cahaya kristal tersebut mengalir di wajahnya. Di biarkannya rambut–keriting cokelat lebatnya tersibak oleh angin malam yang dingin. Kedua mata cokelat yang indah itu kini menjadi sembab dan memerah. Tapi ia memperdulikannya dan tetap berlari menembus angin di keramaian suasana nyanyian binatang-binatang kecil.

Setelah kakinya sudah merasa lelah, ia berhenti di pojokkan dinding lalu terduduk oelh salah satu anak tangga terakhir. Ia masih terisak, masih menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Berharap untuk tidak menjadi lemah. Dengan seadanya ia melampiaskan kekesalannya pada ruangan itu dengan mengumpat keras–tentu saja dengan sihir agar suaranya tidak terdengar. Ia mendengar nyanyian Putri Duyung yang sedang duduk di batu-batu besar yang kusam tepatnya di Danau Hitam–yang sekarang terlihat seperti cahaya-cahaya kristal di bawah rembulan. Terdengar indah sekali. Tapi, suara itupun tidak cukup membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik. Ia mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya dengan tenang.

Gadis itu–Hermione tidak bisa membayangkan pada apa yang baru saja ia lihat. 'Demi Merlin, jahat sekali', batin Hermione. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Terlalu susah. Seperti ada sebilah tajam menyayat hati kecilnya yang paling dalam. Menyaksikan kedua orang itu… Yang sangat menjijikkan. Mereka melakukannya! Bahkan di depan semua banyak orang! Gila! Hermione tahu ugh–pasangan itu memang gila. Tidak memiliki otak. Brengsek, untuk apa juga aku berada disana tadi. Benar-benar bodoh.

Hermione mengusap wajahnya yang masih menyisakan air mata diwajahnya. Ia memandangi rajutan syal yang berada ditangannya. Warna cokelat adalah warna kesukaannya. Susah payah ia membuatnya selama tiga bulan dengan bantuan Ginny. Dan sekarang sepertinya rajutan syal itu kini tidak berguna. Kini hanya bisa menjadi sampah dimatanya. Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sangat menyesal. Tidak seharusnya ia melakukan itu. Ia benar-benar kecewa.

Ia segera berdiri lalu membakar syal itu dengan mantra Incendio. Ia memandanginya dengan bodoh. Memainkannya dengan tongkat sihirnya yang berputar pelan.

"Melakukan hal yang bodoh, Granger?" cemooh seseorang dengan dingin yang berada dibelakangnya.

Hermione tersentak pelan dengan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan tongkatnya. Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Hermione memutar bola matanya melihat seseorang yang mengangkat dagunya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kesaku celananya. Bayangan itu maju selangkah dengan langkah arogan dari tangga kayu yang membuatnya berderit. Rambut putih keperakan itu menyembul pada kegelapan koridor yang kini hanya ada mereka berdua. Menampakkan wajahnya, yeah–dan tentu saja seringaian yang selalu gadis itu benci. Seringaian yang sangat merendahkan saat melihatnya.

Gadis itu kembali pada posisinya yang tadinya ia kira adalah sesuatu yang membahayakan. Dan ternyata hanya setan pengganggu yang mengejeknya tadi.

Bayangan itu berdecak yang ia yakin kini telah berdiri disebelahnya mengikuti arah pandangannya. "Aku tidak terkejut melihat ada seorang Gryffindor yang menangis dengan bodoh disini."

"Diamlah, idiot." Desis Hermione.

"Ah, kenapa, Granger? Kemana kedua sahabatmu yang bodoh itu, hah? Mengacuhkanmu sekarang?" Seseorang itu tertawa kecil dengan bersiul senang memainkan rambut keperakannya yang terlihat berantakan.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, mengerti? Kau tidak perlu tahu urusanku, Ferret!" geram Hermione mengambil kerikil yang ada disekitarnya lalu melemparkannya jauh dekat Danau Hitam yang terdengar oleh rintikan hujan.

"Well, jelas sekali kau ada masalah. Patah hati, eh?" Bayangan itu tertawa. "Benar-benar membuatku terkejut."

Hermione mengacuhkannya melanjutkan kegiatannya–melempar kerikil-kerikil yang tidak berdosa itu lagi. Ia benar-benar sedang malas untuk berdebat sekarang. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Sepertinya jika selangkah lagi ia akan terkena vertigo karena kejadian ini. Tidak heran juga wajahnya terlihat panas setelah melihat kejadian bodoh tadi. Apa lagi harus berurusan dengan ular cerewet yang harus ia hadapi yang semakin memuakkannya dan ingin mengirisnya kecil-kecil lalu membakarnya di perapian Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor.

Malam terlihat lebih gelap dan pekat. Cahaya-cahaya kecil penghias kanvas malam tidak tampak malam ini. Pohon-pohon terlihat lebih sunyi dan sepi tanpa burung-burung kecil yang bersiul setiap harinya. Begitupun dengan dahan yang lelah. Daun-daun yang menguning berserakan di setiap tempat luar Hogwarts. Udara dingin semakin menusuk tulang dan sebentar lagi Hogwarts akan sepi tanpa sorak murid-murid Hogwarts di setiap tempat. Yeah, Natal sebentar lagi akan datang membawa kebahagiaan bagi setiap orang yang menunggunya. Kado-kado yang bersampul pelangi akan tersusun manis di sekitar pohon Natal yang terhias oleh sinar cantik. Hal yang sangat selalu dirindukannya setiap Natal.

Tapi, setelah apa yang ia saksikan tadi, membuatnya urung untuk berliburan lagi di The Burrow bersama keluarga Weasley. Terlalu muak untuk menyaksikan makhluk bodoh itu. Lagi pula nanti Gadis-Centil-Ungu itu akan datang dan berpura-pura manis dihadapan Molly dan Arthur.

"Sebenarnya… Apa yang terjadi, Granger?" bisik bayangan itu–Draco yang terdengar penasaran.

"Hanya hal bodoh yang tidak penting." Hermione terkejut mendapati dirinya menjawab pertanyaan Draco. Namun, ia pendam dalam hati sambil melihat indahnya rembulan.

"Hal bodoh yang tidak penting hingga membuatmu menangis seperti ini? Hah, lucu sekali, Granger." Dengus Draco. "Kau tidak pandai berbohong, kau tahu."

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau dengar, Malfoy? Cerita cinta yang hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan melihat sang pujaan yang ternyata berciuman dengan gadis jalang?"

"Sangat klasik, Granger," cemooh Draco. Ia terdiam sebentar, tidak kemudian ia menjawabnya, " Apakah karena Weasel?"

"Hmmm… Menurutmu?"

"Jelas sekali. Dia membuatmu menangis, bukan?" tanya Draco dengan berdecak. "Benar-benar tidak tahu untung sekali Weasel itu." Desis Draco melipat kedua tangannya ikut duduk disebelah Hermione.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Berlebihan sekali, Malfoy." Ucapnya sambil berpura-pura seperti orang muntah oleh Mantra Slug yang pernah diluncurkan Ron Weasley pada Draco saat tahun kedua.

"Well, aku mengatakan apa adanya, Granger. Setelah tahun kelima kita putus, aku menyesal–sungguh menyesal karena dulu membuatmu merasa tidak dihiraukan olehku, Granger. Sepantasnya aku memang meminta maaf kepadamu." Bisik Draco tidak ingin melihat reaksi Hermione disebelahnya dan memilih untuk menatap rembulan yang sama dengan rambut platinumnya yang selalu diharapkan bagi gadis-gadis konyol untuk menyentuhnya atau membelainya.

Hermione tersenyum kecil dari balik lengannya. "Permintaan maaf diterima, Mr. Malfoy." Gurau Hermione tertawa sambil menyenggol bahu Draco dengan bermain-main.

"Tidak lucu, Granger." Dengus Draco tapi ia tersenyum melihat senyum manis Hermione kini kembali mengembang membuat wajahnya menjadi cerah seperti matahari pagi yang selalu menyemangatinya menjalani hari-harinya. Yeah, Hermione Granger. Matahari dihati milik Draco.

Draco Malfoy. Itu lah namanya. Pangeran Slytherin adalah julukannya. Yeah, siapa yang tidak mengenal cowok itu? Anak tunggal pewaris keluarga Malfoy yang memiliki sifat angkuh, sombong, egois dan semacamnya. Pantas saja ia terpilih menjadi seorang Slytherin. Asrama bagi ular licik. Meskipun begitu yeah, ia juga populer di Hogwarts. Lihat saja, ia lumayan err–tampan, seorang prefek, lumayan pintar–meskipun yang kedua, banyak dikagumi semua cewek-cewek genit dan juga yeah–apa lagi jika bukan anak gedongan. Benar-benar sempurna.

Begitu juga dengan Musim Gugur sekarang ini. Seperti kedua sejoli yang akan rujuk. Demi Merlin, sepasang insan yang sama-sama keras kepala, musuh bebuyutan saat tahun pertama, kedua asrama yang selalu dikenal tidak pernah damai dan juga perbedaan status darah. Mungkin dunia sudah kiamat jika Merlin memasangkan kedua insan ini menjadi sebuah pasangan.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, kita tidak pernah berbicara seperti ini." Gumam Draco tersenyum melirik Hermione memecahkan keheningan. "Selalu ada perdebatan ditengah-tengahnya."

"Well, bukankah kau yang memaksa?" goda Hermione gemas. Melihat Draco yang kemudian menjadi jutek, Hermione tertawa kecil. "Demi Merlin, Draco. Kau tahu jika aku hanya bercanda," Hermione terdiam sebentar lalu berdeham meninggalkan rasa gugupnya. "Yeah, aku juga merindukannya." Bisik Hermione.

Draco yang terlihat menjadi salah tingkah, memilih untuk diam seribu bahasa dan membiarkan darah menjalar di wajah pucatnya. Err–merindukan? Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Ugh, berhentilah, Draco. Kau benar-benar tergila-gila dengan gadis ini.

Yeah, bodohmu juga kan kenapa dulu kau mencampakkannya dan sibuk dengan Quidditch-Bodoh-Mu itu. Meskipun dari itu semua, Gryffindor kalah telak ditangan Slytherin. Draco yang tersenyum mengembang diatas sapu terbangnya sambil memperagakan gaya Victor Krum saat Timnas Qudditch tahun keempat. Baginya itu adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan seumur hidupnya. Akhirnya, setelah cobaan yang datang bertubi-tubi, Gryffindor kalah juga. Sudah lama sekali Gryffindor tidak pernah kalah, bahkan ditangan Slytherin sendiri. Benar-benar mengagumkan. Sebagai seorang kapten, Draco berjanji jika ia akan mengadakan pesta kemenangan Slytherin di ruang bawah tanah dengan menyeludupkan beberapa Wiski Api. Slytherin pun bersorak gembira seperti semuanya adalah lautan hijau dan perak dimana-mana.

Tapi itu membuat Draco menyesal.

Setelah Draco berganti pakaian dan siap-siap untuk makan malam di Aula Besar bersama Blaise dan Theo. Draco melihat sosok Hermione sedang menunggu dipintu Aula Besar dengan gelisah jika melihat wajahnya saat itu. Draco tersenyum miring lalu menyuruh kedua sahabatnya untuk menunggunya nanti di meja Slytherin. Setelah Blaise dan Theo hilang di telan kerumunan murid-murid Hogwarts, ia segera menghampiri Hermione lalu mengecup keningnya yang tertutup oleh poni Hermione.

"Ada apa, Hermione? Kangen padaku kah?" goda Draco merangkul bahu Hermione.

"Err–ya. Maksudku bukan begitu, Draco. Ada sesuatu yang inginku bicarakan masalah hubungan kita." Jawab Hermione berbisik takut jika ada seseorang yang mendengarnya. Yeah, meskipun seluruh Hogwarts bahkan Profesor, sudah tahu jika Draco dan Hermione telah menjadi pasangan, Hermione tetap tidak ingin terlalu menunjukkan hubungan mereka didepan umum. Ia selalu mengatakan, jika itu , Draco menerimanya dengan sah-sah saja.

Jawaban Hermione membuat Draco tiba-tiba saja menegang. Seluruh hal-hal negatif kemudian datang bermunculan dipikirannya. Diantara semua itu, intinya pun sama. Tapi, Draco mencoba untuk rileks dan membuang hal-hal negatif itu. Ia yakin jika Hermione tidak akan memutuskan pikirannya sendirilah yang benar.

"Umm–apa itu, 'Mione?" Akhirnya Draco mengatakannya setelah diam beberapa menit membuat Hermione kembali terlihat gelisah.

Hermione menghela nafas lalu mengeluarkannya. Ia menyelipkan anak rambut di belakang telinganya lalu memberanikan diri menatap kedua mata kelabu Draco. Draco mengenal sekali jika itu kebiasaan Hermione kalau sedang gugup. "Aku–aku ingin memutuskan hubungan ini, Draco."

Meskipun suara Hermione terdengar kecil karena telah tertelan oleh suara-suara bising murid Hogwarts, tapi Draco yakin ia mendengarnya dengan jelas hingga membuat harapannya seperti melebur seketika.

"Maaf, Draco. Ini semua karena, aku sudah tidak tahan menjalaninya. Kau tahu–kau selalu sibuk dengan dirimu sendiri, Draco. Mungkin ini jalan pintas yang baik untuk menghentikannya."

Hermione melepaskan rangkulan Draco dengan pelan. Ia kembali menatap sepasang iris kelabu itu. "Semoga kau bisa mencari yang lain, Draco." Itulah tepatnya kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Hermione kepadanya setelah sudah setahun mereka tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Dan Draco selalu merindukan suara Hermione yang riang ditelinganya. Yeah.

Hal yang terberat saat itu adalah pandangan mereka berdua selalu bertemu. Tidak di Aula Besar, pelajaran Ramuan, perpustakaan–ia hanya mengunjunginya karena keperluan Esai, koridor Hogwarts dan juga Hogsmeade. Ia tidak bisa melupakan kedua iris cokelat itu. Cerah, madu, menyenangkan. Meskipun ia selalu menyayangkan jika Hermione tidak lagi menunjukkan wajahnya kepada Draco. Setiap harinya ia lewati tanpa ocehan Hermione disebelahnya. Merasakan bibir manis milik gadis itu. Membelai rambut gelombang ombaknya dan juga menyentuh wajah itu. Benar-benar terlihat seperti galau hati.

Hari-hari ia jalani dengan membosankan. Sangat membosankan. Belajar, Quidditch, belajar, Quidditch, belajar, Quidditch dan seperti itu seterusnya.

Draco berusaha untuk melupakan segalanya dari gadis itu. Tapi, semakin ia mencoba untuk melupakan bayangan gadis dengan rambut gelombang itu, semakin susah ia untuk melupakannya. Ia tahu ini salah. Ini adalah permintaan gadis itu. Seharusnya ia melakukannya–mengabulkannya. Ia sadar ia memang tidak pernah mengerti perasaan gadis itu saat mereka masih memiliki hubungan. Mereka selalu berdebat–selalu memasalahkan sesuatu yang sepele dan menjadi besar. Ia berusaha untuk menjadi apa yang gadis itu pinta. Ia sadar, ia memang tak sempurna. Ia tak sempurna dihadapan gadis itu.

Ia selalu sibuk pada dirinya sendiri. Ia egois. Mereka bahkan hanya memiliki sedikit waktu saat bersama.

Ia sadar, semua itu karena dirinya. Dirinya yang dungu.

Ia tahu gadis itu hanya ingin bersamanya. Yeah, berduaan saja. Seperti kedua insan berpacaran selayaknya. Memegang punggung tangan pasangan. Tersenyum tanpa suara. Hanya kedua mata yang bisa menerjemahkan semua perasaan mereka.

Namun, kemudian, perasaan yang aneh bergejolak di hatinya. Ia tahu apa perasaan yang hinggap di dirinya. Perasaan yang sangat konyol bagi dirinya. Meskipun terkadang sering ada, tapi perasaan itu bukan seperti rasa hal yang biasa. Yaitu, perasaan cemburu oleh cinta. Hal itu tiba saat ia mendengar kabar jika Hermione menyukai Ron. Yeah, Ronald Billius Weasley. Anak dari Weasley yang hidup dari kalangan penyihir miskin. Demi Merlin. Kenapa Hermione bisa menyukainya? Kau bercanda bukan? Seorang Weasley! Ron. Billius. Weasley.

Yep, hubungan Junior Malfoy dan juga Junior Weasley tidak mengenal kata 'damai' di kamus mereka.

Okay. Memang hubungan Draco dan Ron lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Mereka tidak pernah mengejek, saling pukul, perang mantera dan semacamnya. Mereka hanya cukup diam dan berpandangan dingin satu sama lain jika bertemu di suatu tempat.

Yep, ini semua karena Hermione Granger. Hermione lah yang membuat mereka seperti itu. Well, meskipun tidak dengan bertegur sapa, tapi lumayan, kan? Semenjak Hermione dan Draco berpacaran, hubungan Draco dan Ron semakin memanas. Ron yang terlalu kelewat protektif kepada sahabatnya selalu bersikap dingin jika Hermione mengajak Draco kemeja makan Gryffindor. Karena tidak tahan melihat pasangan itu, Ron menimbulkan masalah kepada Draco, hingga terjadi adu tonjok di Aula Besar. Untung saja saat itu Profesor-Profesor sedang rapat dan tidak makan di Aula Besar. Benar-benar beruntung jika saja mereka mendapatkan detensi berlipat-lipat. Hermione pun meminta mereka untuk bermaafan terutama kepada Ron yang mengawali adu tonjok ini. Awalnya mereka tidak sudi, bahkan Draco melotot kearah kekasihnya, tapi mereka akhirnya bermaafan dengan secara atas paksaan jika Hermione akan melaporkan mereka pada Profesor nanti. 

Hubungan Draco dan Ron akhirnya membaik, namun kembali memuncak. Tapi, sesuatu yang aneh pada Draco datang kepada dirinya. Ia tidak menyerang balik Ron. Ia hanya bisa diam jika melihat Ron dan Hermione bersama-sama. Ia juga tidak mengutuknya. Teman-teman Slytherin nya bahkan bertanya-tanya kepada Draco apa yang terjadi. Tapi, Draco hanya mengacuhkannya. Ia memiliki rahasia yang terpendam mengapa ia tidak menunjukkan rasa cemburu itu kepada mereka. Draco sudah cukup senang jika melihat wajah Hermione kembali cerah bersama Ron. Ia tidak akan membuat senyuman gadis itu hilang karena dirinya yang bodoh. Apapun ia lakukan meskipun, nantinya perasaan terluka itu menancap tepat di hatinya.

Tapi ia luar biasa bahagia kembali, melihat sang putri kini bersamanya. Ia bahkan tersenyum kepada Draco. Apakah artinya… ia kembali bahagia kepada Draco? Entahlah ia tidak tahu.

Draco merindukan gadis itu. Hanya dirinya. Bahkan ia berpikirkan apakah ia mampu untuk melewatinya dengan sendirian. Seperti anak-anak Dandelion yang berterbangan menyusuri angin yang menyuruhnya untuk mengikutinya berpetualang. Mencari sebuah arti tentang kehidupan dalam kesendirian. Ia sadar dalam kehidupan ia membutuhkan seseorang. Membutuhkan seseorang yang bermakna untuknya. Yeah, yang begitu berarti. Dan gadis yang berada disebelahnya itu kini membuatnya sadar jika ia akan selalu ditemani oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya bahagia. Meskipun, kasat mata. Hanya untuk gadis serapuh ini ia akan selalu berada disebelahnya.

"Sepertinya sudah larut malam. Kembalilah ke asramamu." Draco menoleh kearah gadis itu dengan menaikkan alisnya kebingungan. 

"Dan meninggalkan kau sendirian disini? Kau gila, Granger." Draco mendengus.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Kau terlihat seperti ibuku, kau tahu."

"Well, senang mendengarnya."

"Oh, ayolah, Draco Malfoy. Aku serius, kau harus pergi sekarang juga."

"Untuk apa?"

"Entahlah, hanya saja aku tidak ingin ada seseorang disini."

"Apakah separah itu Weasel membuat menangis?" Tanya Draco penasaran.

"Ku kira kau pintar, Draco. Padahal baru saja aku mengucapkannya."

Tidak lama setelah itu, seseorang memasuki ruangan itu bersama gadis yang memeluk tangannya. Draco menyadari jika orang itu adalah Ron Weasley kalau melihat sinar bulan yang menunjukkan rambut merah mencolok yang terkenal itu. Draco menyerngit saat ternyata gadis itu adalah Lavender Brown dari Gryffindor. Benar-benar pasangan yang serasi.

Tanpa pikir panjang sekelebat pikiran datang dari otak licik Slytherin nya.

"Ku rasa aku tahu bagaimana caranya untuk membalas apa yang dilakukan pada pacar bodohmu itu, Granger."

Draco menoleh pada Hermione lalu meraih lengannya dan menyatukan kedua bibir yang terasa dingin membeku.

Draco Malfoy mencium Hermione Granger. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan, bukan?

"Hermione!" Hermione sadar jika itu adalah suara Ron yang membangunkannya dari mimpi anehnya. Hermione juga sadar jika kini Draco telah menikmati bibir manisnya yang telah terbuka. Menulusuri setiap jejak-jejak langkah yang diberikan Hermione. Mencari hal yang menyenangkan dari bibir mungil itu. Menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya memuncak untuk meneruskannya. Membiarkan kenikmatan yang telah lama ia rasakan. Melepas rindu untuk menyicipnya. Merengkuhnya dari kesedihan yang menghisapnya pada kegelapan yang merajalela pada dirinya.

Yeah, balas dendam. Pintar sekali, Draco.

Hermione meremas rambut pirang Draco, memaksanya untuk melanjutkan lebih dalam. Menutup celah dari tubuh mereka. Sadar jika Hermione menginginkannya lebih, Draco mempererat pelukannya, menyentuh pinggang ramping Hermione. Membelai wajah lembut Hermione yang seperti kapas atau bulu. Membangunkannya jika ia masih mencintainya. Karena, hati kecilnya masih terpenjara pada setiap organ milik Hermione. Karena, ia masih mencintainya.

"Kita pergi saja dari sini, Won-won. Sudah ada yang menempatinya." Bisik Lavender dengan manja disisi Ron menyeretnya dari adegan ciuman Slytherin dan Gryffindor. Ron yang pasrah, akhirnya hanya mengikuti Lavender dan membiarkan dirinya menyadari kenyataan.

Draco melirik sekilas setelah Ron dan Lavender pergi. Otaknya menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. 'Cukup, Draco, kau sudah melewati batas!' pikirannya menjerit. Ia segera melepaskan dirinya dengan terpaksa. Keningnya masih nertemu dengan kening Hermione. Merasakan setiap hembusan nafas yang menggelitik indera tubuhnya. Mencium aroma Vanilla Musk yang menyenangkan dari belakang lehernya. Membelai jari-jari manis yang terasa hangat di tangannya. Hal yang sangat ia rindukan selama ini.

"Terima kasih, Draco."

"Sama-sama, Hermione."

.

.

.

.

**FIN.**


End file.
